Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-26925111-20161009213722
Wcześniej po wprowadzeniu przeze mnie zmian w artykule wybuchła dość burzliwa dyskusja w której nieco mnie poniosło i nawet przedwcześnie uznałem, że udowodniłem swe rację... co było błędem i za tamto - tym razem publicznie - przepraszam, podobnie też przepraszam jeśłi kogokolwiek wtedy uraziłem bo nigdy, podkreślam nigdy nie było to moją intencją. Po prostu trochę mnie jednak poniosło. W sumie to faktycznie zasłużyłem sobie na tego bana, choć nie tak długiego i nie jako jedyny, bo choć jak najbardziej uznaję swoją winę, to skłamałbym twierdząc, że moim współrozmówcy byli bez winy. Niektórzy zachowali się momentami gorzej ode mnie nawet. Ale dość już o przyszłości, tak czy inaczej tamten temat został zablokowany, więc by móc się jakkolwiek wypwiedzieć muszę założyć nowy temat, a więc do rzeczy. Oczywiście wciąż uważąm, że mam rację, co postaram się wam jak najprościej i jak najjaśniej wytłumaczyć(no może nie będzie to bardzo krótkie, ale chcę pokolei przejść przez podawane w serialu informacje, na końcu postaram sie o krótkie podsumowanie), w dodatku od czasu tamtego nieszczęsnego bana dowiedziałem się w tej kwestii paru istotnych rzeczy(także z postów, które napisano potem). Pozwolę też sobie na starcie zaznaczyć jedną istotną rzecz najpierw skupię się WYŁĄCZNIE na serialu, nastęnie skonfrontująć to z ewentualnymi wypowiedzami Hasbro i pracowników, a na końcu ze źródłami dodatkowymi. A więc zaczynajmy od tego co wiadomo w serialu o alikornach, z początku było to niewiele, mieliśmy Lunę i Celestię, żyjące od bardzo dawna, w pewnym momencie pojawiła się Cadance, o której wieku niewiele było wiadomo, wiadomo jednak, że jakiś czas temu nie miała w pełni alikorniej sylwetki(co sugerować może, albo że na początku byłą zwykłym kucykiem, albo alikorny z wiekiem zyskują swoją smukłą sylwetkę). Nic praktycznie nie było wiadomo o ich najmłodszych latach, nie było o tym żadnej wzmianki. Chociaż... kucyki w Kryształowym Królestwie zdawały się ją rozpoznać "To nasza nowa królowa", "Patrzcie kryształowa pani"... ciężko jednak stwierdzić czy rozpoznały ją jako następczynie prawowitych władców(co oznaczałoby, że ma około 1000 lat i jakoś uciekła Sombrze), czy też po prostu jako nową władczynie(tylko skoro tak to na jakiej zasadzie ją rozpoznały? Może chodzić tylko o łączność z Sercem... ale tu pojawia się pytanie dlaczego. Jednak tego nie warto tu na razie roztrząsać). I tu do gry wkracza finał 3 serii. Twilight staje się alikornem. Wychodzi z jej piersi jakaś tajemnicza fioletowa energia i w rozbłysku światła zyskuje alikornie skrzydła, stając się przy okazji odrobinkę wyższa(na pierwszy rzut oka nawet ciężko do zauważyć). Pada jednoznaczne stwierdzenie, że jest alikornem oraz księżniczką. Co dość istotne w swojej balladzie Celestia wypowiada znamienne słowa: "To czas by spełnić co pisane ci... przeznaczenie spełnisz swe!". W dodatku choć większość kucyków jest w szoku(Rarity nawet mówi, że nie wiedziała iż taka przemiana jest możliwe(choć u nas przetłumaczono to jako szok istnieniem alikornów, co pozostawię bez komentarza)), to jednak Celestia nie wydaje się widzieć w tym niczego nadzwyczajnego. Co więcej z jej wypowiedzi można wysnuć wniosek iż zawsze wiedziała lub podejrzewała że tak będzie. A w każdym razie nie była przemianą Twilight zaskoczona. Daje to podstawy sądzić, że to po prostu naturalna droga rozwoju alikorna - jakiś kucyk staje się nim po dokonaniu czegoś niezwykłego(to czy mogą być to dowolne rodzaje kucyków i czy każdy w danym rodzaju ma taką szansę czy tylko niektóre to już ciężko powiedzieć) - zdziwienie wszystkich może zdecydowanie wynikać z tego, że alikorny są tak rzadkie i nikt obecnie żyjący czegoś takiego nie oglądał. Naturalnie o ile Cadance jest w miarę wiekowa, co biorąc pod uwagę długowiecznoś alikornów nie jest niemożliwe. Ewentualnie nikt mógł nie wiedzieć o jej przemianie i większość Equestrii poznała ją już jako alikorna. I później nie dochodzą nam w tej kwestii właściwie żadne nowe informacje aż do czasu pamiętnaj rozmowy w odcinku "Kryształowanie". Zacytuję tu całość(wraz z zazaczeniem kolejnych punktów do których będę się odnosił, podaję wersję polską, ale słuchałem tej rozmowy i niczym się nie różni, oczywiście jak ktoś chce może zacytować i oryginał, a także wskazać ewentualne różnice jeżeli uważą, że mają jakieś znaczenie, sama rozmowa miała miejsce około 12 minuty): Shining Armor: Zanim tam wejdziemy wolałbym jednak was... uprzedzić... że widok tego dziecka może być nieco szokujący(1) Twilight: Nie przesadzaj bracie, nieraz widywałam noworodki, myślę, że ten nie będzie różnił isę od innych. rozwija skrzydła, na twarzach Twilight i jej przyjaciółek maluje się wyraz osłupienia i niedowierzania Ale oczywiście mogę się mylić... To maleństwo jest alikornem!?(2) Cadance: Na to wygląda...(3) Rarity: Ale, ale... ja myślałam, że skrzydła alikorna wyrastają po dokonaniu jakichś wielkich, książęcych czynów!(4) AppleJack: Właśnie, czy można się z nimi urodzić?(5) Celestia: Narodziny alikorna się jeszcze dotąd w Equestrii nie zdażyły(6) Luna: Taka rzecz jest nawet dla nas niepojęta.(7) ... kicha, wszyscy są w szoku po tym jakie zniszczenia to wywołało (8) Celestia: Jestem pewna, że jej moc jest większa niż u innych noworodków. 1 - dlaczego Shining uważa, że wygląd dziecka może być szokujący? Najwyraźniej nic co wiedział i o czym według niego mogła wiedzieć Twilight nie wskazywało na to, że dziecko Cadance mogło urodzić sie jako alikorn. 2 - widać wyraźnie niedowierzanie Twilight w to co widzi 3 - Cadance mówi to w taki sposób jakby i dla niej nie było oczywiste, że tak się stanie 4 - Rarity zaznacza to, że zgodnie z jej wiedzą by stać się alikornem potrzebne są niezwykłe czyny. Mówi co prawda dosłownie o "wyrastaniu skrzydeł alikorna", co zapewne wynika po prostu z tego, że jedyną tranformacją jaką widziała była transformacja Twilight, czyli z jednorożca w alikorna 5 - Applejack pyta czy można się urodzić z tymi skrzydłami, czyli innymi słowy czy można się urodzić jako alikorn. Nie czy Cadance mogła urodzić alikorna, czy alikorn może się urodzić w parze, gdzie tylko jedno z rodziców jest alikornem, ale po prostu czy to w ogóle możliwe. Gdyby chodziło jej o konkretną sytuację to bez wątpienia zawężyłaby zakres pytania(np właśnie, czy Cadance mogła takiego urodzić?), a tak pytanie jest ogólne. Applejack to prosty kucyk, gdyby nie pytała się o to czy to w ogóle możliwe, a czy to możłiwe w tej sytuaci to by to zaznaczyła w pytaniu, a nie spodziewała się, że inni się domyślą. 6 - I tu pojawia się szkopuł. Sporo osób mówiąc o tej rozmowie patrzy TYLKO na tą wypowiedź, nie zwracając w ogóle uwagi na poprzednie wypowiedzi. Ale wracajac do samej wypowiedzi, załóżmy już najwęższą możliwą interpretację terminu Equestria(czyli państwo rządzone obecnie przez Lunę i Celestię), załóżmy, że są one starsze niż samo to państwo(co z samego serialu nie wynika, ale załóżmy już, że tak jest)... nie zmienia to faktu, że Celestia, nawet odnosząc sie tylko do historii Equestrii ZAPRZECZYŁA podanej przez Applejack tezie, że alikornem się chyba nie można urodzić. Co prawda swoją wypowiedź ograniczyła tylko do historii Equestrii, ale nie musi to wcale oznaczać, że Celestia mówi iż nie wydarzyło się w historii Equestri, ale kiedy indziej już tak gdyż: -mogła po prostu nie wiedzieć zbyt wiele o tym co działo się przed powstaniem Equestrii, nie pamiętać zbyt dobrze tego okresu, dlatego zawężenie do Equestrii mogło mieć charakter asekuracyjny, zostawiania pewnego marginesu błędu, znaczyłoby w tym kontekście ni mniej ni więcej jak "wedle mojej wiedzy się to nigdy nie wydarzyło, ale mogę po prostu o tym nie wiedzieć" -gdyby wiedziała o tym, że coś takiego zaszło wcześniej nie miałaby powodu by o tym nie wspomnieć i tym samym uspokoić Twilight, jej przyjaciółki oraz rodziców dziecka w kwestii tego, że to całkiem normalne. Naturalnie gdyby sama się urodziła w tej postaci nie miała by powodu by tego ukrywać, a nie mówiąc o tym w takiej sytuacji zatajała to i świadomie wprowadzałaby wszystkic w błąd. Wyjaśnię to na prostym przykładzie - gdybyś zapytał się kogoś czy jest w ogóle możliwe by spotkać jedorożca, a ten odpowiedziałby ci "Jednorożec to coś czego w Polsce nigdy nie widziano" to czy pomyślałbyś/pomyślałabyś, że zgodnie z jego wiedzą istnieją, ale po prosty w innych miejscach lub też już wyginęły, czy też, że nigdy nie istniały, że spotkanie ich nie jest możliwe? 7 - Luna odpowiada na to samo pytanie co Celestia formuuje swoją wypowiedź jednak już znacznie jaśniej, mówi, że to jest dla nich niepojęte. Nie ogranicza się tylko do historii Equestrii, nie mówi jedynie o jakichś przypadkach lecz ogólnie. 8 - niby drobnostka, ale wszyscy bez wyjątku są zaskoczeni tym co była wstanie przypadkiem zrobić mała Flurry. Również Celestia i Luna. Gdyby kiedykolwiek zetknęły się z przypadkiem nowonarodzonego alikorna nie powinno być to dla nich zaskoczeniem, jeżeli same nimi były zapewne wiedziałyby o takich rzeczach z opowieści kogoś starszego(no na ten przykład Starswirla) Generalnie rozmowa ta w sposób jasny wskazuje, że Celestia i Luna nie narodziły się alikornami, gdyż zaprzeczyły w niej istnienia możłiwości narodzenia się jako alikorn. Nie powiedziały, że to w Equestrii nie urodził się żaden alikorn(można się ewentualnie wykłucać, żę Celestia tak powiedziała, ale Luna nie mówiła tylko o Equestrii), ale zaprzeczyły istnieniu takiej możłiwości - a skoro wedle ich dotychczasowej wiedzy jest to niemożliwe to logicznym jest, że nie mogły się narodzić w takiej postaci. W dodatku gdyby Celestia i Luna narodziły się w takiej postaci to zapewne opisałyby to w swoim dzienniku, który czytała Twilight, tak więc nie miałaby powodu dziwić się, że dziecko to alikorn. I tu odniosę się też do jednego argumentu - że zdziwienie wszystkich mogło rzekomo pochodzić z tego, że "dla Celestii i Luny niepojęte jest tylko to, jak niby alikorn mógł się urodzić z jednorożca i "sztucznego" alikorna.". Ten argument ma jedną zasadniczą wadę. Jest błędem logicznym. Dlaczego? Określanie Twilight czy Cadance "sztucznymi" alikornami nie ma ŻADNEGO poparcia w serialu, nigdy nie padło tam sformułowanie, które mogłoby sugerować, że one czy jakieś inne alikorny są sztuczne, czy że ich sposób stania się alikornami był gorszy, mniej naturalny czy wyjątkowy. O ile się nie mylę to nawet w źródłach dodatkowych nie pada takie sformułowanie. Nazywanie ich "sztucznymi" alikornami kryje w sobie założenie, że stawanie się alikornem nie jest naturalne, a co za tym idzie naturalne jest rodzenie się nim... czyli teza o tym, że Luna i Celestia urodziły się alikornami jest tak naprawdę udowadniana przy pomocy samej tezy! Innymi słowy to jak argumentacja szeregowego w "Pingwinach z Madagaskaru": "Czerwony wiewiór nie istnieje ponieważ go nie ma"(tak wiem, tu jest bardziej wyraźnie widoczne uzasadnianie tezy samą tezą, ale błąd jest ten sam). Tak więc(skoro takie sformułowanie nie pada w serialu) by można było mówić o czymś takim jak "sztuczne" alikorny najpierw trzeba by udowodnić, że Twilight i Cadance nie zostały nimi na drodze naturalnej, że to narodzenie się jako alikorn jest naturalne. W kwestii tego co mówili twórcy... o ile mi wiadomo do czasu 6 serii żaden z twórców nie wypowiadał się publicznie(nie mówię o wydawanych książkach, tylko po prostu wypowiedziach) w kwestii tego w jakiej postaci narodziły się Luna i Celestia. Dopiero po tym odcinku od niejakiej Rogers dowiadujemy się, że faktycznie było takie założenie(informacja od Vengira, więc zakładam, że wiarygodna), przyczyną tego wyjaśnienia była właśnie cytowana wcześniej scena z rozmową o Flurry... niby Rogers twierdzi - jak część fanów - że ta rozmowa nie wyklucza tego iż Luna i Celestia narodziły się alikornami, to jednak ona nie pracowała przy tym odcinku, jego scenarzystą był Josh Haber, który w sposób jasny i wyraźny przyjął założenie, że Flurry była pierwszym znanym alikornem, który narodził się w tej postaci(co jasno wynika z konstrukcji dialogu, nawet jeśli wypowiedź Celestii sama w sobie jest dość niejednoznaczna). Gdyby faktycznie Hasbro chciało trzymać się tego założenia to zmieniliby dialogi tak by nie wskazywały jednoznacznie na to, że Luna i Celestia nie narodziły się jako alikorny. Ponadto ciężko mi jednoznacznie powiedzieć na ile opinia Rogers odzwierciedla stanowisko Hasbro, a na ile to jej prywatny pogląd Wydaje mi się nawet, że kiedyś widziałem wypowiedź Lauren Faust na deviantarcie w której potwierdziła iż odcinek ten przeczy jej wcześniejszym założeniom iż Luna i Celestia narodziły się jako alikorny. Podsumowując wśród twórców generalnie albo w ogóle nie ma jednomyślności do tej kwestii, albo też nieliczni nie uznają tego co zrobiono z nowym odcinkiem. No i źródła dodatkowe, zacznę od tego które jest prostsze i mniej kontrowersyjne w tym kontekści czyli "Twilight Sparkle i Zaklęcie Kryształowego Serca". Aha i najpierw jeszcze nadmienie, że żadnego ze źródeł nie czytałem w całości. Czytałem jedynie kilka pojedynczych fragmentów dziennika, reszta pochodzi z relacji innych. Tak więc w tej pierwszej książce jest mowa o tym, że Cadance nie była alikornem od urodzenia, ale się nim stała, urodziła się jako pegaz. Ponoć nawet przemiana wyglądała podobnie jak u Twilight. Generalnie dobrze pasuje to do serialu, nie ma żadnych sprzeczności, pojawia się za to nowy fakt - nie tylko jednorożec może zostać alikornem. No i potwierdza to generalnie tezę o potrzebie stania się alikornem(no dobra, nie tyle potwierdza, ale jest w tej kwestii pewną poszlaką). Było to natychmiast po otrzymaniu znaczka... co zdaje się wskazywać, żę stanie się alikornem mogło mieć ścisły związek z jej przeznaczeniem(czy to nie przypomina trochę tego o czym śpiewała Celestia do Twilight?). Tu nie ma żadnego problemu. Potem wchodzi "Dziennik Dwóch Sióstr"... i tu zaczynają sie schody. Jak pamięam ktoś mówił, że był napisany przez jedną z ówczesnych scenarzystek, co hipotetycznie nadaje mu dużą wiarygodność przyjrzyjmy się co dokładnie mówi: -Luna i Celestia na pewno były alikornami już w bardzo młodym wieku, znaczki zyskały wyjątkowo późno(w porównaniu do zwykłych kucyków) -opiekowały się nimi inne alikorny(nic nie wiadomo mi na temat tego by było wiadomo cokolwiek o tym jak wiele ich było, jakiej były płci, czy było wśród nich conajmniej jedno małżeństwo, czy którekolwiek były ich rodzicami - w zasadzie którakolwiek z tych informacji byłaby nieco dokładniejszym wskazaniem tego jak się dziennik ma do wypowiedzi z "Kryształowania" i ile na pewno z niego wynika, a ile nie) - nie posiadały jeszcze znaczków obejmując władzę nad Equestrią która(jako kraj rzecz jasna) powstała za ich życia ALE: - Dziennik wcale nie mówi, iż Luna i Celestia narodziły się alikornami(acz wyraźnie sugeruje, choć zgodnie z moją wiedzą MNIEJ WYRAŹNIE niż odcinek Kryształowanie wskazuje tezę przeciwną - tak więc przed wydaniem wcześniej wspomnianego oświadczenia nie było wiadomo) - Poza nimi nie było innych źrebiąt alikornów... może tak być(choć jak zapewne zauważą zwolennicy teorii, że Luna i Celestia narodziły się jako alikorny, wcale nie musi) dlatego, że po prostu jako jedyne stały się alikornami w tak młodym wieku, a żadne z alikornów nigdy nie miało dzieci(bo np nie było żadnych małżeństw alikornów) - Twórcy zdają się coraz mniej przejmować/zwracać uwagę na Dziennik, dotycz to nie tylko sprzeczności wniosków z "Dziennika" i "Kryształowania", ale też tego iż w Dzienniku według Luny Zebry mają znaczki, a z kolei w serialu przy pojawianiu się Zecory dowiadujemy się, że Zebry nie są kucykami(niby oczywiste, ale bez jednoznacznego potwierdzenia można by spekulować, że jednak są podgatunkiem kucyków), a później, że jedynie kucyki mogą mieć znaczki. Innymi słowy - dziennik nie jest w tej kwestii do końca jasny, nie jest też do końca jasne czy sami twórcy nadal uważają go za wiążący. Zresztą skoro - jak mówił kiedyś Vengir - nawet w samym serialu są "retcony" to czemu nie mozemy przyjąć tego dość wyraźnego przecież retconu, który(względem dziennika) zrobił Josh Haber w "Kryształowaniu", a na który Hasbro wyraźnie się zgodziło? PODSUMOWUJĄC: -W serialu nie ma żadnych informacji wskazujących na to iż Luna i Celestia narodziły się alikornami, przed narodzinami Flurry nie ma żadnych wskazówek na istnienie takiej możliwości -W serialu istnieją wskazówki na to, że alikornem się staje(przypadek Twilight) -W kryształowaniu wszyscy są zaskoczeni narodzinami alikorna -W kryształowaniu Luna i Celestia zapytane o samą możliwość narodzenia się jako alikorn(nie jedynie w tym wypadku, ale ogólnie) zaprzeczają, Luna w sposób jednoznaczny, Celestia w sposób mniej jednoznaczny, który bez kontekstu może być odczytany jako stwierdzenie, że tylko w Equestrii to się nie stało, ale gdzie indziej mogło("Narodziny alikorna się jeszcze dotąd w Equestrii nie zdarzyły"), pytanie jednak nie dotyczyło tylko Equestrii -książka "Twilight Sparkle i Zaklęcie Kryształowego Serca" mówi o tym, że Cadance podobnie jak Twilight nie urodziła się jako alikorn. Była pegazem -"Dziennik Dwóch sióstr" sugeruje iż Celestia i Luna urodziły się jako alikorny, nie jest to tam jednak bezpośrednio potwierdzone -Twórcy kilka razy w czasie 6 serii nie przejmowali się informacjami z dziennika, więc jego kanoniczność staje się mniej pewna -prawdopodobnie w ekipie pracujące przy MLP nie ma jednomyślności do kwestii alikornów i możliwości narodzenia się w tej postaci, ale odcinek mocno wyraźnie sugerujący iż Flurry jako pierwsza narodziła się jako alikorn został zaaprobowany przez Hasbro, nie zmieniono dialogów na takie, w których Luna i Celestia nie zaprzeczają możliwości narodzenia się jako alikorn(wedle ich wcześniejszej wiedzy). Czyli generalnie widać, że znacznie więcej przemawia za tym iż Luna i Celestia nie narodziły się jaki alikorny. Ok może to nie jest pewne na 100%, ale na jakieś 90-99% już tak. I dlatego mam sugestie pewnego kompromisowego rozwiązania w sprawie artykułu. We wstępie do artykułu w zdaniu ".. oraz córka księżniczki Cadance Flurry Heart." dopisasać po przecinku "która była pierwszym alikornem w historii Equestrii, który narodził się w tej postaci.". Skoro waszym zdaniem twierdzenie Celestii "Narodziny alikorna się jeszcze dotąd w Equestrii nie zdarzyły" nie wyklucza, że ona i Luna narodziła się w tej postaci to tymbardziej proponowane przeze mnie zdanie o Flurry tego nie wyklucza. No chyba, że jednak wyklucza, ale wtedy musicie być konsekwentni i zgodzić się, iż Celestia zaprzeczyła samej możliwości narodzenia się jako alikorn, a więc i tego że ona i Celestia narodziły się w tej postaci. Czyli i tak to zdanie jest prawdziwe. Ponadto fragment o tym jak Twilight stała sie alikornem przesunąłbym do nowej sekcji("stanie się lub narodzenie jako alikorn", "geneza znanych alikornów", "narodziny jako alikorn" lub coś w tym rodzaju byłoby chyba dobrym tytułem), którą rozpocząłbym właśnie od niego, następnie napisał "Zgodnie z książką "Twilight Sparkle i Zaklęcie Kryształowego Serca" Cadance narodziła się jako pegaz i podobnie do Twilight zmieniła się w alirkona, na początku szóstej serii urodziła córkę, która ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu wszystkich również okazała się być alikornem. Nie jest do końca jasne w jakiej postaci przyszły na świat Celestia i Luna, "Dziennik Dwóch Sióstr" sugeruje, że narodziły się jako alikorny - a przynajmniej były nimi w bardzo młodym wieku - natomiast w odcinku Kryształowanie obydwie zdają się zaprzeczać temu, by zgodnie z ich wiedzą w ogóle istniała taka możliwość, więc prawdopodobnie Flurry Heart jest pierwszym takim przypadkiem w historii. Jeśli kiedykolwiek indziej miał miejsce taki przypadek było to jeszcze przed powstaniem Equestrii(kraju)."(do tego można, a nawet dobrze by było dać dopisek iż zgodnie z dziennikiem Celestia i Luna narodziły się przed powstaniem tego kraju) Wydaje mi się, że to najbardziej obiektywna i rzetelna wersja jaka może być, ale tym razem wolę poczekać na opinie innych, właściwie to przede wszystkim administratorów. I w kwestii ewentualnej dyskusji proszę tylko o jedną rzecz - jej merytoryczność. Czyli odnosimy się do faktów, ewentualnie podajemy ich interpretacje, które oczywiście uzasadniamy, korzystajmy przede wszystkim z serialu, ze źródeł pozaserialowych tylko w drugiej kolejności i pamiętajmy, że mogą istnieć sprzeczności między serialem, a nimi(oczywiście ewentualne sprzeczności należy pokazać by obalić dany argument) i że wtedy to serial się liczy. Oraz, że nie liczy się to ile osób w jakiś sposób uważa, ale liczą się argumenty(tak wiem, ostatecznie admini decydują komu przyznająrację, ale nie powinni traktować popularności jakiejś tezy jako kryterium). I nie uzasadniajmy tezy samą tezą. Czymkolwiek uzasadniamy tezę niech to wynika z jakichś innych przesłanek niż sama teza, powinniśmy je podać. Aha i jeżeli ktoś się nie zgadza z czymś co napisałem w podsumowaniu, a nie czytał całej wiadomości, to zanim odniesie się to tego to proszę go, by sprawdził czy przypadkiem już nie odniosłem się do tego jak on chciałby to skontrować i dopiero po przeczytaniu dokładniejszego uzasadnienia zaczynał ewentualną polemikę. Mam nadzieję, że nie proszę o zbyt wiele.